Hugs and Kisses
by Bria
Summary: Poetry about the Han and Leia Kisses from the Star Wars movies
1. Intro

Hugs and Kisses This poem contains characters created by George Lucas and owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. No money in being earned and no infringement is intended. Please don't sue, because I'm just a poor college student and have no money. 

Distribute as you wish, with disclaimer intact, but please contact me before posting it on another web page. OK? I also must deny permission for this to be posted on any pages that are listed with the "fans.starwars.com" url. I welcome any, and all constructive comments to me at: swbriatharen@yahoo.com :~)   


**Hugs and Kisses: Poetry about the Han and Leia Kisses from the Star Wars Trilogy**   
**By Bria**

Into: My first poem about a kiss between Han and Leia was so well received that I decided to do an entire series on all the kisses between the two in the movies. However, unlike Destines, each poem will have a sole voice.   



	2. Han and Leia's First Kiss Leia's POV

This poem contains characters created by George Lucas and owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. No money in being earned and no infringement is intended. Please don't sue, because I'm just a poor college student and have no money. 

Distribute as you wish, with disclaimer intact, but please contact me before posting it on another web page. OK? I welcome any, and all constructive comments to me at: swbriatharen@yahoo.com :~) 

Dedication: I dedicate this to Ashley. I meant to dedicate something to you before your birthday in March but I didn't get one out, so here you go sis. I hope your birthday was great. :)   


**Loves First Kiss**   
**by Bria**   
**Tuesday, April 24, 2001**

  


I want to run   
I want to hide   
This isn't right   
Why is he looking at me like that?   
My focus is the Rebellion   
Not some scruffy looking nerf herder   
Stop that   
My hands are dirty... 

What is he doing to me?   
Soft lips so close   
Warm breath on my face   
Feelings I have never felt   
Emotions I have never known   
Is he going to kiss me?   
Do I want him to?   
Yes... 

Warmth   
Spreading through me   
Encompassing all that I am   
I'm sinking   
Drowning in this man   
And I do not care   
I want this now   
I want this always... 

**THREEPIO!**

  
  


****************** 

Love it? Hate it? Please review in the box below and let me know what you think! Feedback is life, the rest is just details! :D Flames will be cheerfully ignored, because I refuse to stoop to that level. Remember, the ability to flame doesn't make you intelligent. ;)   



	3. You Do Have Your Moments Kiss Han's POV

This poem contains characters created owned by George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. No money in being earned and no infringement is intended. Please don't sue, because I'm just a poor college student and have no money. 

Distribute as you wish, with disclaimer intact, but please contact me before posting it on another web page. OK? I welcome any, and all constructive comments to me at: swbriatharen@yahoo.com :~)   


**Hidden Passions**   
**by Bria**   
**Monday, August 20, 2001**   


Sometimes I wonder why I put up with her   
The cold shoulder, the icy glare   
Yet there are other times I see the passion   
It's subtle, and it's hidden, but still plainly there   
That kiss back there... I couldn't help myself   
I found her so amusing, endearing...   
A scoundrel... I really liked the sound of that. 

I don't know... could it really work?   
A princess and a guy like me?   
Call me cynical, but I have my doubts.   
Still, there are times, like just now.   
She said it herself, I do have my moments...   
I certainly can dream, can't I? 


	4. Deleted Bespin Kiss Han's POV

This poem contains characters created owned by George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. No money in being earned and no infringement is intended. Please don't sue, because I'm just a poor college student and have no money. 

Distribute as you wish, with disclaimer intact, but please contact me before posting it on another web page. OK? I welcome any, and all constructive comments to me at: swbriatharen@yahoo.com :~)   


**More Wealth Than You Can Imagine**   
**by Bria**   
**Thursday, September 6, 2001**   


_"More wealth than you can imagine."_   
It's funny how those words return to me   
As I gaze upon perhaps the greatest wealth of all.   
I'm probably grinning like an idiot.   
But hey, at the moment, I could care less. 

I'm sorry if I'm staring, Leia.   
I can't help myself.   
You look great.   
No, that's not enough.   
Stunning and graceful.   
That's more like it. 

This idea still needs some thought   
But I do like it.   
Perhaps the kid was right.   
Maybe I will have the greatest reward of all.   
Leia's love. 

  



	5. The Carbonite Chamber Kiss Leia's POV

This poem contains characters created owned by George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. No money in being earned and no infringement is intended. Please don't sue, because I'm just a poor college student and have no money. 

Distribute as you wish, with disclaimer intact, but please contact me before posting it on another web page. OK? I welcome any, and all constructive comments to me at: swbriatharen@yahoo.com :~) 

Author's note: Dedicated to jedi7401 and princess-sari for their following. :D   


**Carbonite Kiss**   
**by Bria**   
**Friday, August 24, 2001**   
  
NO!!!!! This can't be happening.   
No nightmare has ever been this horrible.   
Because before, they have never been real. 

I've lost so much in my life.   
And now I could lose the man I love.   
There. I thought it. 

I hadn't even admited it to myself, before now.   
It's true though.   
And I've never told him. 

I must now.   
If he should die, then at least he'll know.   
Alderaan knew how I loved it. 

Han Solo deserves to know as well   
Besides, if I didn't say it and he died?   
I'd never be able to forgive myself. 

**I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!**

  



	6. Jabba's Palace Rescue Kiss Leia's POV

This poem contains characters created by George Lucas and owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. No money in being earned and no infringement is intended. Please don't sue, because I'm just a poor college student and have no money. 

Distribute as you wish, with disclaimer intact, but please contact me before posting it on another web page. OK? I welcome any, and all constructive comments to me at: swbriatharen@yahoo.com :~) 

**Someone Who Loves You**   
**by Bria**   
**Friday, December 28, 2001**

Han...   
My beloved...   
Such agony   
Hung like a trophy   
The sight before me is painful 

I've found you at long last   
I always knew I had to   
I lost my father   
I lost Alderaan   
I refused to lose you too 

I must get you out of here   
Please, let this work   
C'mon Han   
Thank the Force   
He's breathing 

He's...worried...   
We don't have the time   
We must get out of here   
But I have to let him know   
I am here and he is safe 

Who am I, Han?   
Someone who loves you   



	7. Ewok Village Kiss Han's POV

This poem contains characters created by George Lucas and owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. No money in being earned and no infringement is intended. Please don't sue, because I'm just a poor college student and have no money. 

Distribute as you wish, with disclaimer intact, but please contact me before posting it on another web page. OK? I welcome any, and all constructive comments to me at: swbriatharen@yahoo.com :~)   


**Ewok Village Kiss**   
**by Bria**   
**Saturday, June 29, 2002**   
**** ****

Leia!!!   
You're alive!   
To have come so far   
and lost you now.   
No. I couldn't handle that.   
Right now I'll just hold you.   
And be thankful for what I have.   
The woman I love, in my arms.   
What more could I ask for?   
****   
****   
****


	8. Post DS2 Kiss Leia's POV

This poem contains characters created by George Lucas and owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. No money in being earned and no infringement is intended. Please don't sue, because I'm just a poor college student and have no money. 

Distribute as you wish, with disclaimer intact, but please contact me before posting it on another web page. OK? I welcome any, and all constructive comments to me at: swbriatharen@yahoo.com :~) 

**Celebration**   
**by Bria**   
**Friday, February 14, 2003**

Victory at last   
After all these years   
All the fighting   
The Emperor   
Darth Vader (my father!)   
They've finally been defeated 

But not without a lot of sacrifice   
Many lives lost in the process   
The galaxy is still in pain   
And it will take some time to make things right 

But for now I will just be happy   
Happy to be with the man I love   
Happy just to kiss and be kissed by him 


	9. He's My Brother Kiss Han's POV

This poem contains characters created owned by George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. No money in being earned and no infringement is intended. Please don't sue, because I'm just a poor college student and have no money. 

Distribute as you wish, with disclaimer intact, but please contact me before posting it on another web page. OK? I welcome any, and all constructive comments to me at: swbriatharen@yahoo.com :~) 

Dedicated to the members of Han and Leia's Club House and the Han and Leia EU Discussion threads at the JC.   


  


**He's Her Brother**   
**by Bria**   
**Thursday, February 27, 2003**

A moment ago   
I was prepared to let her go   
She obviously cared for Luke   
And I wanted her to be happy   
With or without me   
She deserved it 

But then she said those words   
Three little words   
They changed everything 

"He's my brother." 

I am stunned   
I am estatic 

Leia   
The princess of my heart   
She does love me   
And I love her   
I am the luckiest man alive   
  
  


**********   
That's it for the Hugs and Kisses series. Thanks a bunch for all the reviews. :) ~Bria 


End file.
